


Dear John: Letters from the Trenches

by IantoLives, Into_the_Ether



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dear John Fandom, Dear john, Gen, letter archive, letters within letters, silliness, too much time on our hands, wartime letters, wendymarlowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/pseuds/IantoLives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_the_Ether/pseuds/Into_the_Ether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A correspondence of sorts from the comments section and inspired by the phenomenal story that is Dear John by the lovely wendymarlowe. </p><p>Co-authored by myself and IantoLives when the mood strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ether Feburary 2nd, 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> First of all if you haven't read or been keeping up with [Dear John](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/6744731) by the amazing [wendymarlowe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe) then I want you to stop reading this silly thing right now and go over there and READ IT. I want you to read it till it hurtssss. 
> 
> That being said, these probably won't make a lick of sense if you don't. I'll link the chapter these were posted on from the story with each chapter/letter so you'll have a better reference. Just imagine you found a box full of really old letters that make no sense whatsoever.
> 
> There's something quite extraordinary going on in the comments of Dear John. This community has exploded in a way I've never seen. If you haven't read the comments, go do that too. They're amazing. 
> 
> Much love to IantoLives for humoring me these past few chapters. 
> 
> Without further adu, 
> 
> (From [Chapter 56](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7152374) of Dear John)

February 2nd, 2015

My Darling,

No word yet from the front. It's been hours since the last chapter was posted. Morale is low.  
The readers are getting anxious here in the comment box, at night I hear some of them weeping.  
Others try to laugh away their fear, tell stories, bond. It's their only defense against the hell we're facing day after day.  
We'd all just like to see this end, with a happy ending of course. But as of now, even me, your ever-plucky Ether am  
finding it hard to keep smiling. To keep hope in my heart that maybe just maybe we'll get the call. A new chapter.  
I'll try and stay strong my dear, for you. For them all. Thank god we have each other. Bout the only comfort we can  
find in these dark times.

I miss you, I miss updates.

All my love,  
~Ether


	2. Wireless February 2nd, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 56](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7152374) of Dear John)

My dear Ether,

We on the home front are sending all of our love and support during these most trying of times. We are also fervently praying that hostilities will soon cease and praying even more ardently that a siege mentality does not take hold. If it does I fear for the sanity of all involved and forsee the imminent spectre of mass casualties among the innocent civilian population.

May the great and powerful Wendy have mercy on us all.

All of my thought and wishes are with you all,  
~ Wireless


	3. Ether February 3rd, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 57](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7163207) of Dear John)

February 3rd, 2015

My Dearest Lovenut,

Spirits started high today, we received word of a new chapter from the front.  
The atmosphere however remains tense. Nearly unbearable. Just a few hours ago Brown  
cracked. I've...I've never seen such a thing and I hope to never see it again. He just kept  
refreshing, over and over. "Where is it?!" he would scream. "Maybe the website is lagging!"  
I think we're all praying that it is, lagging.   
The sun is setting ever quicker now, a blaze that will lead to another dark, cold, updateless night.   
Jones is teaching me to play the harmonica. Perhaps I'll compose you a song. One of better times passed.   
Filled with dirty, dirty cybersex.

When will this madness end? Wendy only knows. And in Wendy we trust...I must keep faith.

Till I refresh again my heart,   
~ Ether


	4. Wireless February 3rd, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 57](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7163207) of Dear John)

Dear Ether,

I can only imagine how difficult life must be for all of you in the trenches.

Unfortunately most of our analysts are now predicting a siege mentality.

We can only hope and pray for a possible, traditional Valentine's Day truce to occur, and that it will in turn diffuse this precarious situation

May we all somehow survive until that far, far distant day, and keep hope alive in our hearts.

Yours always,  
~ Wireless


	5. Ether February 4th, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 58](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7173578) of Dear John)

February 4th, 2015

My Sweetest Sugarbum,

It’s been the longest of nights here. Just when we thought the ennui  
of this siege would last, it happened. But in the worst way possible.   
The emotional attack started late in the evening, my love you should have seen it.  
The angry words flew as if they were cast down by Wendy herself.  
It was beautiful. It was horrible. It lasted only a short while but the damage was vast.   
We lost Henrys, took a ‘Fuck you’ to the face; there was nothing left of him come dawn.

I will miss him. He made wonderful toast.

Pray for us my dear, in this, our darkest hour. Pray our warring sides will get their shit together.   
Pray there will be a truce and some really smashing make-up sex.

Till the next chapter,  
~ Ether


	6. Wireless February 4th, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 58](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7173578) of Dear John)

Dearest Ether,

The seismic shockwaves from the explosive interruption to the siege are still reverberating throughout the farthest reaches of the Empire.

Our best analysts are predicting cataclysmic aftershocks to continue for the foreseeable future.

Prepare yourselves! Lay in adequate supplies of tissues, shock blankets, tranquilizers, and comfort food. We are desperately trying to arrange emergency air shipments from Angelo's.

We are still holding out hope for a blessed St Valentine's Day truce.

Thinking of you all in this your hour of greatest need,  
-Wireless

...much later that evening...

  

My darling Ether,

Can you still hear me?

Is they anyone there?

Please respond, please respond.

All we are hearing on the home front is silence.....  
We fear that all means of communication have been severed.....

While fearing the worst, we are amassing supplies to be airlifted in. Donations of hand knitted socks, properly indexed, of course, top the list. We also had a pants manufacturer contribute an entire run that had accidentally been dyed red. Our psychologists felt the bright colors might be cheering. Harmonicas by the dozens, and literal tons of comfort food, shock blankets, and warm jumpers are also pouring in. Jars of jam and honey, bread and toasting forks for the fires. Hopefully someone will step forward to fill Henrys' boots. He is sorely missed.

Please, please we implore you, let us know that you are still with us, so that these generous outpourings will not have been collected in vain.

Desperately waiting for any word at all  
-Wireless


	7. Ether February 5th, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 59](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7191851) of Dear John)

February 5th, 2015

Star of my Loin,

I often wonder at these times, these quiet, reflective times, why we're  
out here fighting this battle. For some it is a call to read for the love of  
Wendy and fandom. For others it's an inexplicable need for angst, or smut,  
or smutyangst. Peterson, a young Corporal I've come to know tells me he joined up  
because he loves watching two idiots struggle with their "feelings" over and over  
again until one of them knobs the other. I must confess my dearest...that I agree.

Also, my company is by far the best and bravest group of god damn readers I've  
ever had the pleasure to parse words with. We all won't make it back, a harsh truth I know.  
But I would lay my comments down for each and every one of them. Now if only Field-Marshal  
Holmes would pull his head out of his arse and help end this war.

I miss your beady little eyes,  
~ Ether


	8. Wireless February 5th, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 59](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7191851) of Dear John)

Oh, my darling Ether,

Words fail me.....

I feared you were no longer with us, a victim of this latest insanity.

No one on the home front has any doubts that your unit is the elite. The most accomplished dedicated readers in the land. Your heroism will go down in fandom history. I have petitioned the War Office to award each and every one of you the Meritorious Monicle Medallion for reading endurance. I know, I know, it is usually reserved for those who read Les Mis in under a week, but the drive and determination of your group is just as remarkable.

All of your fallen comrades will be awarded the Order of The Golden Toast in honor of Henrys.

As for the lessening of hostilities, we can but continue to hope, pray and comment.

All of the emergency supplies I spoke of in my last missive are being air lifted as we speak. We were able to include at the last minute a limited quantity of padded helmets for those poor souls prone to banging their heads against hard objects. Distribute them wisely.

And finally, we greatly fear a renewed influenza outbreak, dubbed Marlowe's Mofftiss. Incubation times vary greatly. There is no known cure. For most it is a mild annoyance. For some it can be life altering. In extreme cases all that is left of the victim is a quivering puddle of goo the rapidly turns into a misty vapor dissipating on the fetid winds of angst overload.

I pray that you all will persevere and survive.  
-Wireless

P.S.

My eyes aren't beady.


	9. Ether February 6th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 60](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7206995) of Dear John)

### Telegram Office of A03

FEBRUARY 6 2015

COMMUNICATIONS REGRETFULLY SCARCE. ALL LINES CURRENTLY DOWN.  
OUTBREAK OF MARLOWE MOFFTISS RUNNING RAMPANT. DESPERATE NEED OF SUPPLIES.  
TEA, SHOCK BLANKETS, CUDDLES. PLEASE ADVISE. WAITING ON WORD FROM HEAD OFFICE.  
WENDY SAVE US ALL.   
= COL ETHER


	10. Wireless February 6th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 60](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7206995) of Dear John)
> 
> Btw on behalf of myself and IantoLives I want to thank everyone so far for all the wonderful support and comments and kudos and general awesomeness you guys are FANTASTIC. GO DEAR JOHNNNNNNN!!!!

My most precious Ether,

Cannot reply by telegram, all lines down. Hopefully Wi-Fi still functional in the trenches.

Gathering supplies from every available source.

The U.N. has called in the W.H.O. (World Health Organization) to help battle Marlowe's Mofftiss.  
The Whovians have called in UNIT for logistical support.  
The Star Trek fandom is petitioning the United Federation of Planets for full planetary aid.  
The Avengers Initiative, however, can do little since the breakdown of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
What's left of Torchwood is pledging full support.

The word has gone out to all civilian agencies for aid and supplies, and help is flooding in.  
Unfortunately major metropolitan areas are starting to be hit hard and also require help.

Air dropping supplies as we receive them. New items include plumeek soup and genetically neutered tribbles (good for cuddles) from the Trekkies, New t shirts, including Team John, Team Sherlock, Dear John Is Killing Me Slowly, and He Made Good Toast. Shock blankets and helmets now in a variety of coordinated colors, with indexed socks and pants to match as well. Tons of tea and comfort food of every variety, including bunches of bananas from the Doctor. Bananas are good.

Please hold on as long as possible, I need you as much as our boys need each other,  
-Wireless


	11. Ether February 7th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 61](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7212668) of Dear John)

February 7th, 2015

Ruler of the Snugglebums,

I don't know if this letter will reach you, our communication routes have been compromised.   
But I must try. I feel my sanity slipping with each hour. I stave it off by writing to you.  
That and consuming copious amounts of what Peterson calls "Porn without Plot". It helps.  
As does the support of my fellow readers. I wish you could see them dearest pudding-pants, they  
give me strength. Our comradery will go down in the history books.

The mood around the trenches however is tense, volatile. Even the most valiant of us are beginning to snap.  
An ill, almost unWendyly fog has rolled in, cutting our viability down to nothing. We wait, near blindly for anything.   
Good or bad. I almost long for enemy gunfire. But it seems both sides are at a standstill.

All of us waiting. So much waiting. _All_ the waiting. More waiting then you can shake your waiting stick at.  
There's a stick you know. I've seen it. I've shaken it. I'm shaking it right now.

I long to see your mildly asymmetrical face,   
~ Ether


	12. Wireless February 7th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 61](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7212668) of Dear John)

My darling Pudding Puss,

We are striving as hard as Hercules to restore full communications.

I'm appalled to hear of the strange miasma you mention. Here on the home front things have been quietly optimistic, but tensions ARE rising the bigger the silence grows....(No, no, no...not that Silence)...Sorry, the Whovian liaison officer just started to panic.

Now where was I? Oh yes, we are of course still amassing emergency supplies. The newest donations include mountains of various stuffed items that can be hugged and cuddled in the lonely hours of the night. There are piles of Union Jack pillows, soft sculpted dolls in our boys likenesses, and a plethora of plush otters and hedgehogs. All of Angelo's numerous and far flung relatives are making MRE's and we've got Chinese, Indian and Thai resturants across the realm working around the clock.

On a more optimistic note, donations are flooding in of a celebratory type. Everything that didn't get used on New Year's Eve (so much of the population had lost the will to celebrate when the long long silence started)...((no, I already told you...Not That Silence)). We have noise makers and funny hats, fire crackers and confetti, Champaign and beer by the boat load. Also soothing remedies for throats made sore from screams of joy, and every hangover remedy known to mankind.

Command wants to know how you obtained a waiting stick. They have no requisition form on record. You were supposed to be issued a waiting staff. You know, like a really big stick, not a restaurant server. The paperwork on this is going to be a nightmare.

More good news, the Flash fandom have teamed up with the Arrow contingent, and the Wayne Foundation out of Gotham is on board as well.

I miss your gap tooth grin,  
-Wireless


	13. Ether February 7th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 62](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7226375) of Dear John)

### Telegram Office of AO3

FEBRUARY 7 2015

JUST RECEIVED WORD. CHARGE TOMORROW AT 20:00.  
CONDITIONS LOOK DODGY. SMUT IN SIGHT. MIGHT NOT MAKE IT BACK.  
LOVE TO ALL. MAY WENDY HAVE MERCY ON OUR SOULS.  
= COL ETHER


	14. Wireless February 8th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [chapter 62](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7226375) of Dear John)

February 8, 2015

 

Ether, my most precious pickle puss,

Stay strong! I have some horrible news. The fireworks depot exploded last night. I was conducting surprise inspection and barely made it out with my life. Privates Moffit and Gattiss weren't so lucky. The resultant display was said to rival that of the Queen's Golden Jubilee.

An investigation has been launched. Initially it looked like a tragic accident, but MI5 reports hearing chatter of possible terrorist activity. The name Moriarty was mentioned.

The good news is that the depot was isolated, and our other stockpiled supplies were not harmed. Air drops will continue.

Stay strong for me, I miss your hot cross buns,  
-Wireless


	15. Ether February 8th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 63](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7242356) of Dear John)

February 8th, 2015

My Lovely Thunder-snatch,

We're running short on paper and had to resort to writing letters on the  
backs of Johnlock fanart. Please enjoy this image of Field Marshal Holmes dressed  
like a sexy bee. I don't understand it myself but Peterson gave it to me personally.  
I wonder about him sometimes...

This battle has been a long and trying one. I have seen many brave readers face  
chapter after chapter, "When's the next update?", "Will we see it?", "Who ate all the angstmallows?!"  
I've seen them struggle gallantly. I have seen them fall, and rise, and fall again, and get back up, then trip, then finally get back up and stop being so bloody clumsy.

The trenches are quiet now. A stillness beyond still. We wait with baited breath. You should hear my harmonica playing my  
little sugarbritches, if the devil himself came to challenge me in a duel of "Working For the Weekend" I would surely have him beat!

Still, it pales in comparison to being home with you and your slightly shorter leg, the way you veer to the left a little.  
Tis a memory that brings me such joy in this, unWendyly quiet. Perhaps we'll be able to start that family we've always  
planned to. Just imagine it my dear:

Your beady eyes, my gap tooth grin, your mildly asymmetrical face, my hot cross buns, and as previously mentioned your freakish appendage.  
We would be blessed.

I don't know what the future holds for us all, but...I am hopeful. I must remain so, no matter what.

Till Chapter 64 and beyond,  
~ Ether


	16. Wireless February 9th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 64](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7253813) of Dear John)

February 9th, 2015

 

Oh my beloved baby beluga,

IT'S OVER ITS OVER ITS OVER

Now the trenches can be emptied, filled in and made into lovely memorial parking lots. It's the red pants Monday fandom has been lusting for.

The home offices are hearing up for the massive amounts of aftercare our dedicated reading troopers will require. Fortunately the Great and Beneficent Wendy is spearheading this effort herself by providing appropriately soul soothing sequels.

All emergency supplies not already delivered will be made available to returning troops on an as needed basis.

As for you, my muffin topped mynx, I cannot wait till I hold you in my arms again. Our progeny will be legion, and so good looking. Did I ever tell you that triplets run in my family? It has been generations since there has been a singlet born.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, for my OTP,  
-Wireless


	17. Ether February 9th 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From [Chapter 64](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/7253813) of Dear John)

February 9th, 2015

 

I see you've heard the fantastic news, we're finally coming home.   
**The war is over** : words I thought I'd never be able to pen to you.   
But there they are. Right up there. Just above this sentence. You might not be  
able to see them with your terrible vision. When I see you, I will gladly spell them on your cheek.

This story hasn't been easy, there have been copious ups and downs. Like some sort of hellish yet arousing teeter-totter.   
And I shall never forget a moment of it. The first tentative communications, the eventual smutasticness, the angst,   
the stretches of waiting (thank Wendy for my waiting stick),  
The fucks flying through the air like meteors, leaving devastation where they landed. And finally,  
my butterscotch that has bits of fluff on it because it's been sitting at the bottom of my rucksack...

The resolution. The end. What a glorious day this is. I shall remember the fallen, I will carry their  
memory like an albatross round my neck. Weighted and a little smellier each new day.

I cannot say this story hasn't changed me. For good and bad. I've worn out my F5 key, but the  
AO3 office has told me they'll supply me a pension for my injury, but refreshing will be troublesome  
from now on. Such is life.

I will miss my comrades, my readers in arms. I will miss their humor, their support, their silliness,   
I will miss our struggle chapter after chapter, but Peterson has assured me there are other stories out  
there worth reading for. And I'm sure I will see my fellow commenters again. In this life or the next.

And finally, my praise be to Wendy, for the strength she has given us all through these trying times.   
Her words of wisdom and smut and angst have made this story a thing of legends. Without her we would surely  
be lesser creatures. Without her, things would be really really really bloody dull.

Well my love my train is about to leave and I should be aboard it. Thank you dearest for writing to me, your   
words especially have kept me alive in both body and soul. Your humor and your praise and your work at the  
home front have made writing a pleasure. We are gonna make so many triplets. Like holy shit.

Till Wendy brings us together again,   
~ Ether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On behalf of IantoLives and I, I would like to wholeheartedly thank everyone for the comments and the kudos and the amazing response to our letters within letters. You guys are awesome. It's been a blast! Praise be to Wendymarlowe!


End file.
